Disappearance
by OrangeChima
Summary: The Hyperforce gets a distress call from a city where some of the young girls are disappearing into a nearby forest. Will the Hyperforce save them in time? Or will one of their own become the next victim. Rated T just in case. Small Spova
1. Chapter 1

An ear piercing scream filled the modest city of Queen's Tower

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! Nor do I own the movie Brothers Grimm where I got the idea for this story.

Much thanks goes to dragonqueenc who beteread this. Now…on with the show! Er…story.

An ear piercing scream filled the modest city of Queen's Tower. The citizens heads all snapped towards the source. A young red haired girl, her deep brown eyes were wide with horror, stumbled towards a large dense forest at the edge of the city. It seemed to the people's eyes that the stumbling was being caused by something pulling on her arms.

Right away all the woman and children disappeared into their houses for protection and the men of the city ran towards the aid of the young girl. A large burly man ran ahead of the others crying out in fear.

"Tessa! Tessa fight it!" He screamed. The girl, Tessa, looked back at him,

tears streaming down her shocked face as she got closer and closer to the forest. "Daddy! Daddy help me!" She screamed. Her eyes turned back to the forest in front of her, the shadows of the forest seemed even darker then the average shadow. And in these shadows, as she drew closer, her abductor became visible; two large cracked and chipped claws held her wrists in a tight vise like grip connected to a ragged and thin body clothed in a long brown tunic. The head was what caused the young girl to scream in horror before fainting; the head was of a shrunken human face, bones showing almost completely, the eyes were deep into it's sockets and bloodshot, but with no pupil or colored iris, just milky blue with lines of blood red all around the edges.

As Tessa fainted the creature pulled her into the forest, her fathers hand's a mere hair's width away from her. Tessa and the creature disappeared into the black shadows and her father fell to his knees in despair, but he didn't dare enter the forest. Not now, Tessa was gone. His neighbors surrounded him to comfort him. Some whispered quietly about the abduction.

"She's the eleventh now."

"Poor girl, why would the forest take her?"

"It's the curse of the forest."

No one noticed the small figure a few feet away, the one girl to stay outside during the attack. Her green eyes overflowed with tears as she let her head fall forward, her red hair covering her face.

"Someone help us!"

"And they all lived happily ever after!" Otto read as he closed the book with a snap.

Gibson groaned loudly. "Otto no one is listening to your story so please be quiet!"

Otto had been reading fairy tales for the past week since the Hyper Force had left Shuggazoom to look for signs of trouble, and everyone but Gibson had learned to tune Otto out, although it took Sprx awhile before he had managed it.

"Leave him alone Gibson! At least it keeps him busy." Nova said as she concentrated on the game she was playing. Nova and Chiro had recently teamed up on flight games to beat Sprx, and the red monkey was not happy.

"Can you two quit cheating?" Sprx screeched as his ship was suddenly shot at from two opposite directions.

"How is this cheating? All we're doing is testing your abilities as a pilot!" Chiro grinned as Sprx's ship was destroyed.

"Yeah and apparently they aren't all that great!" Nova quipped as the screen flashed, 'Player 1, Obliterated."

Sprx gaped, open mouthed, at the screen and sputtered angrily, "How…you…destroyed…my ship!" Otto snickered loudly, as Gibson rolled his eyes. Nova and Chiro began laughing.

When the laughter subsided Chiro looked around the room. "Anybody seen

Antauri?" he asked curiously.

"Probably meditating or doing something else just as boring." Sprx said, while looking at his controller sulkily.

"Actually I was reading; if that counts as something boring as well." Antauri said as he entered the room quietly.

"Oh! Was it a book of stories like mine?" Otto asked excitedly.

"Some how I doubt that." Gibson said without looking up from the chemicals he'd been working on.

Antauri was about to reply when suddenly a loud beeping sound blared over the

intercom. Right away the team crowded around the control panel as Gibson typed a few commands to let an incoming transmission through. Right away a young red haired girl appeared on the screen. Her dark green eyes matching the silk green dress she wore.

"How does this thing work again? Oh there's a light flashing there! Okay." The girl cleared her throat, a little embarrassed, and began speaking. "My name is Allegra Rose. I live in the city of Queen's Tower, this transmission has the coordinates. Many of the girls from our city have been disappearing. At first that's all it was, disappearances. But lately what ever has been taking them has been coming farther into our city and even letting itself be seen as it abducts it's victims. We know that the girls were taken into the forest but…" Allegra looked at her feet. "No one is allowed into the forest since the attacks started. Our city leaders are so stubborn about not asking for help, but the woman of the forest, and the girls all know our options are limited and time is running out. Please come soon and help us. The rest will soon disappear and after that, our city itself may Be next." The transmission shut off but the coordinates, as Allegra had said, were there. Everyone looked at each other silently for a moment.

"A call from a random citizen, but not the cities leaders?" Gibson wondered aloud.

"The people must be terrified" Nova whispered to herself sadly.

"Why only the girls?" Sprx wondered, looking at the rest of the team.

"Only one way to find out," Chiro said staring at the main screen where the transmission had been. "We have to go to Queens Tower."

Thanks for reading chapter one, depending on how well this chapter is liked depends on how chapter two turns out! So review please. And if there are any problems please tell me and I'll fix them!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go, or _The Brothers Grimm_ movie where I got this idea from.

More thanks to my Beta reader Dragonqueenc who is working hard to make sure

I don't mess up this story. Now on to Chapter Two!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The trip to Queen's Castle wasn't long, just boring. The journey through space wasn't anything new; they've done that a hundred times. And the planet, where Queen's Castle was located, was small and average, scattered towns and cities, average people in each of them. No interesting landmarks, well, not counting the wondrous forest surrounding the city of Queen's Castle. But there didn't seem to be any information on it, no matter where Gibson looked in all of his books. All in all, Queen's Castle seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

As the Super Robot landed near the edge of Queen's Castle, people came out of their houses, and stared up at the Super Robot.

"It doesn't look like they were expecting us." Otto remarked, staring at some of the people.

"Not surprising, that girl said the elders didn't want any help." Sprx replied as they got ready to exit the Super Robot. As they did, a small group of men stepped forward. One large red haired man stood in front of this group, and looked at the Hyperforce with a mixture of surprise and annoyance. "Who are you and why have you come to our city?" He asked, trying to seem polite, but his expression still couldn't hide the fact that they weren't welcome. Chiro stepped forward, "My name's Chiro and we're the Hyperforce. This is," he gestured to each monkey in turn. "Antauri, Nova, Sprx, Gibson, and Otto, We were sent a distress call from someone in your city who said there were abductions happening."

The man's brown eyes got large as he turned around and faced the people. "Who called them? Come forward now!" His voice shook in anger, but his whole self started shaking when a young red haired girl stepped forward. The Hyperforce recognized her right away as the girl from the transmission.

"I sent it." She said simply, in a clear voice.

The man's voice took on a slight growl, as he glared down at her. "I told you, as I've told everyone else, Allegra, that we can handle this ourselves." The Hyperforce could hear the authority in his voice, and could see by the people's reactions, that he was the man in charge.

"Well you were wrong." Allegra said bluntly, many of the people's eyes went wide, but not as much as the man's. "We can't handle this, and if we don't do something soon, who knows what will happen! We need help, and now we have it." She looked over at the Hyperforce with a small grin before turning once more to the man. "Now, are you going to send them away, and let more of our people be taken, or will you swallow your pride and let them help?" Just as with the man, the Hyperforce could hear a sense of authority in her voice, and could see people in the crowd nodding in agreement with her. Whispers of how the she was right began going through the crowd.

Apparently the man could sense the crowd's mood change or maybe he heard the whispers, because finally he sighed and looked at Allegra. "Alright, I'll call a counsel, and the elders and I will discuss this further." He looked at the Hyperforce, "I apologize for my harsh words and for making you feel unwelcome. When our counsel is through reaching a decision, I will tell you. Thank you for coming and welcome to our city." He nodded his head, feeling that his job was done and walked into the city as the men behind him followed. The people all began going back to what they had been doing, till only the Hyperforce and Allegra remained.

She took a step forward and smiled. "Thank you for coming to our city, and I'm sorry your original welcome wasn't exactly warm. Please forgive my father; he's not very accepting of help."

Otto's face took on his usual goofy grin as the original unwelcome feeling began to be forgotten. "It's alright, we understand and," he paused for a moment and looked at her as her words sank in through out the whole team. "Did you say father?" he asked her, his eyes wide.

"No way that man's your father!" Sprx said unbelievingly. He looked at her closely; the two did share similar appearances. They both had the same red hair, and though their eyes were different colors, his brown, hers green, they both held the same commanding nature.

"Well he is," Allegra laughed, a second later though, her smile faded. "I'm glad you guys got my transmission, we had all thought it went unnoticed."

Chiro shook his head. "It came through; you said there were abductions here?"

She nodded. "Eleven total, all girls between the ages of nine and eighteen." She hung her head sadly. "The last taken was my little sister Tessa. That was almost a week ago, it's been happening for almost four months now."

"Start at the beginning." Antauri said, and the team nodded.

Allegra looked up and smiled sadly. "Not here, let's go to my home instead, it's a long story and it's much more comfortable inside." With that she began walking towards a house near the edge of the forest. Its branches reaching out towards the city as if to embrace it in the same darkness it held inside.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That's it for chapter two. I wish it was more interesting, but I felt it needed to be stopped here so the flow of the story would be better. Thank you all who reviewed the first chapter. I hope this story is still interesting, I know I said there would be Spova in this, but it doesn't appear until later chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thank you all so much for your reviews, and I'm sorry for the wait. If any of you out there are as bad at Chemistry as I am then you might be able to understand the problems there. (Hears Gibson lecturing me on the wonders of Chemistry and puts in some earplugs.) Okay, yet another thank you goes out to my wonderful beta reader dragonqueenc, now on to the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SRMTHFG, wish I did, but I don't. I don't own Brother's Grimm either, still wish I did, and I still don't.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Chapter 3

Allegra led the team into a warm home that smelled faintly of spiced apples. The house opened up into a large room, half a kitchen, and half a living/dining area. The walls were a deep velvety red that worked well to keep the overall cozy feel of the home, but there was a feel in the air of sorrow that made the red walls almost appear black and the warm feeling feel like sadness. A brown haired woman with warm brown eyes that matched the warmth of her home was at a counter. She wore a long blue skirt and a white shirt, and in her hands was a bowl filled with apples and spices, explaining the earlier smell. She gave a kind hearted smile at Allegra, one filled will both relief and sadness.

"You've been busy today Allegra, or so I've heard." Her voice was soft but held a unique firmness too it, a firmness that matched, and maybe even excelled over her husband's and daughter's voices. "Are these the ones who have come to help?"

Allegra looked at the team to signal that the story would have to come later, in private. "Yes mom, they're going to help us and get back Tessa and the other girls."

Her mother's eyes got a sad look. "Thank you, my name is Layla Rose. You've already met my husband, Riah Rose, and of course my Allegra." Her eyes filled with tears she quickly blinked away. "Allegra, would you go and get some cinnamon from the cellar please?" Allegra nodded and left the room. Layla looked at the Hyperforce. "Thank you for coming to help us. We're all worried about which of our girls is next. After Tessa was taken, Allegra was even more adamant about saving the girls, not to say she wasn't before."

"What was Tessa like?" Chiro asked, curious.

Layla smiled. "She's the opposite of Allegra in so many ways. She's quiet and shy, while Allegra is always bursting with life and noise. Tessa loves to watch while Allegra loves to participate, and she always lets Tessa follow her around like a puppy. Allegra is the mirror image of my husband while I guess Tessa is my own, and Allegra always kept an eye on her. She's been blaming herself for Tessa's abduction since the day it happened. But there was nothing she could have done" She cut off as a door opened and Allegra stood in the doorway her face desperately trying to hide the fact that she heard every word.

"Here is the cinnamon mom."

"Thank you Allegra, why don't you take everyone into the study and I'll call you when dinner is ready." Layla smiled at her daughter sadly.

Allegra nodded and led them through a door on the side of the room, and entered the study. This room didn't follow the same velvet red look as the original room but it was just as warm, the walls were a deep brown wood, and all around the room there were chairs. A large desk stood in the corner. Allegra sat on a large comfortable chair and the team sat at various spots around the room.

"Now I can tell you the story, I didn't want to earlier, because I didn't want my mom to relive it." Allegra took a deep breath and began. "Around four months ago, the first abduction took place. It wasn't as dramatic and noticeable then. A girl disappeared in the night and in the morning, when her presence was missed, no one could find her. She was twelve years old. After that the elders warned us about the forest."

"How do you know it was the forest that took her?" Sprx interrupted. "I mean, she could have just- Ow!" He rubbed his head where Nova's tail had hit. He glared at her, but looked away when her glare proved stronger.

Allegra didn't seem upset about the question. "You've seen our forest?" They nodded. "That forest has been there for centuries, and theirs many tales about it. None good, their all tales about creatures that dig their way out of the ground just to hunt on living beings, people who used to live in the forest who have all been found dead one day, about a vain queen who would murder her subjects just for beauty, and so many more horrible stories."

"I read a story like that in my fairy tale book!" Otto piped up. "The queen lived in a tower!" He shuddered. "I didn't finish the story; it didn't seem to have a happy ending."

Allegra smiled grimly. "Probably a story founded from our wonderful forest. The legends here have gotten many authors famous over the years."

Gibson cleared his throat in annoyance. "Back to our original story please?" He glared at Otto for getting off topic and mentioning his fairy tales again. Otto grinned sheepishly in response.

Allegera nodded. "The forest, after each abduction, the forest has gotten more and more

evil somehow. Maybe it's grown darker, or more silent, maybe the thorns on the vines have gotten bigger. Even the branches have grown in a way that looks as if they are reaching out to devour our town." She stopped for a breath. "Other abductions followed suit, a strange disappearance, or maybe a shadow that follows a child, little by little eating them up, till one day at the dinner table, they might be suddenly missing. We've even had one girl who was playing outside one day when it began to rain, the rain drops seemed to collect on her, and soon she was one big rain drop that sank into the ground. My sister was pulled into the forest; she screamed and fought but the invisible force that took her was stronger. Only in the shadows could we all see it." Allegra closed her eyes and took a breath, "It wasn't human, even if it was meant to appear as one."

"And that was when you called us?" Chiro asked. Allegra nodded. Chiro looked at the rest of the team and silently, they nodded. "Don't worry; we'll get your sister back, along with all the other girls. We promise."

"Allegra! Dinner's ready!"

End of Chapter 3

Okay, a little more substance with this chapter, at least now I can get to some action. I'm hoping the next chapter will have a bit of the forest in it. If there are any problems with the chapter tell me and I'll get to fixing them. Updates aren't on a schedule, though I wish I could update every week, sighs, school doesn't exactly give us writing time. At the end of the school year all it gives us is extra work! Review please! I'm hoping to get at least seven more reviews. And thank you again to all my faithful reviewers I have already.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wow, I still have a loyal group of reviewers! Bows thank you all, you don't know how happy I am for good reviews! I'm sorry this chapter is being put up after a month but I had a family vacation, and…never mind there's no excuse! Yell at me in your reviews if you wish.

Now lets all give a loud applause to my ever faithful beta and reviewer dragonqueenc! everyone claps

On a side note, I noticed on Chapter One the title of the city is different the title in Chapter two, so it should be Queen's Tower and will be from now on. I do not own SRMTHFG, I do not own Brother's Grimm, I own the creature, Queen's Tower, the people in it, and that's about it.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

On with the fourth chapter 4! Allegra sat on the roof of her house crying softly. Dinner had been good; the beginning was slightly rough, everyone had been slightly depressed because of the circumstances of the Hyperforce's presence. Though later on, her father had started a conversation about the history of Queen's Tower which spiked Antauri and Gibson's interests, and soon enough Allegra and Otto were discussing fairy tales, and Chiro, Sprx, and Nova were soon discussing Shuggazoom to Layla who had never heard of the planet. By the end of the dinner everyone was in much better spirits and plans were made for tomorrow's dinner. When the Hyperforce left however, dread had returned to Allegra's mind and so, after saying her goodnights to her parents she went to her room and then out the window and up to the roof.

She looked up at the moon crying softly, she remembered how Tessa and she had always snuck up here a few times a week giggling softly about topics that were never all that important to begin with. Upset and full of guilt, doubt began to fill her mind.

How were the Hyperforce supposed to rescue Tessa and the other girls? They didn't know the forest, more importantly, this wasn't their fight. What if one of them was injured by the beasts? Allegra hadn't known them long but she couldn't bear the thought of any of them being harmed. She herself had a better chance of finding her sister then anyone else; she was her sister's closest friend and family member after all.

Making up her mind, she got up, and carefully made her way to the side of the house. There, standing strong as it always had was a large weeping willow tree, its vines swaying close to the house. The weeping willow was her favorite tree, one she never feared, and one that had always sheltered her and Tessa during their worst times. It also served another purpose; the vines, though seemingly thin and fragile, were actually strong and bendable. Fondly she stroked a handful of vines before expertly flinging herself into the forest of vines. Letting the vines wipe the last stray tears off her face she began lowering herself down. This wasn't easy and required a lot of strength in her arms. It was a secret art she was extremely proud of. Once on the ground she took one last look at the house, gave a nod of recognition, turned and headed to the forest.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"What have you learned about the forest Gibson?" Chiro asked, laying in his orange chair and thinking deeply. Usually right now he'd be playing video games, but like everyone else, Allegra's story kept running through their minds. The only one seemingly at ease was Otto who was enjoying reading more fairy tales from his book.

"I set up some of the surveillance cameras to watch the forest for signs of movement but not even the usual bird has shown itself. Odd." Gibson said while typing away at his computer. "I have looked into the land around the forest itself and have found no strange anomalies. The only strange things I've found were the history of the town and forest. It"

"Hey I thought you said nothings been moving on the cameras!" Otto interrupted loudly. The team looked at him and Gibson rolled his eyes.

"I did say that, glad to see you've been paying attention."

"Then what's that?" Otto asked pointing to the screen. There, walking into the forest was a large shape, outlined in red to show its body heat.

"I'm…err…not sure." Gibson answered, his face scrunched up in confusion as he typed quickly at the keyboard, soon the camera's zoomed in, and right as the figure disappeared into the forest, they caught a glimpse of long red hair.

"Allegra?" Nova wondered. "What is she doing out there this late at night?"

"Let's go find out." Chiro answered, heading to the door. "Gibson, Otto, and Antauri stay here and watch the forest, Sprx, Nova; we're going to the forest to see what she's up too."

They all nodded, and Sprx and Nova stood and walked quickly after Chiro.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Allegra had been in the forest at night before. Often in fact, mostly the forest had been in good temperament before recently and going for midnight strolls, though not recommended, were not anything to upsetting. Not that her parents knew, not even Tessa knew about her adventures in the forest, she knew the layout, the types of trees, and most of the ordinary dangers within the forest. Though running through the trees tonight was much more difficult. Roots of the trees seemed to be higher off the ground, limbs lower, the height just at her neck, and all around her, though to her ears she heard silence, she still felt something watching, or following her.

"I won't back out of this, Tessa I'm coming! I promise." She kept whispering over and over to herself, this was not the time to back down and she knew it. Not only was the entrance to the forest a long ways behind her, she was sure this would be her only chance. Waiting another night might help her fears get the better of her. Her running soon slowed to a walk as the trees were coming in thicker and more numerous bundles.

"Aleggrrraaa…..Aaallegrra." Whispers from all around her startled her, and got her heart whispering. She heard, for the first time, leaves moving around her on the ground. She almost whimpered in fear but true to her temperamental ways, her eyes got their usual stubborn glint and she stood her ground.

"I'm not scared of you!" She screamed. "I will find them! Watch me!" She kept walking, with a stride that showed her strength, deeper into the forest.

The whispers stopped but a new noise started up, a dry, shaky, laugh. One that was quiet, but didn't need much volume to be heard, that laughter almost stopped her heart. This was nothing like Allegra ever new. She turned around her quickly, but all she saw was the faint outlines of trees, the moon and starlight that had once and always shown the path gone. Allegra took a deep breath and looked back ahead…and screamed for all she was worth.

There in front of her, was the familiar set of milky blue bloodshot eyes, and a large, decayed toothy grin stared back at her, right in her face. As she screamed, his large claw like hands rose and gripped at her arm with one hand, and her long red hair in the other.

Allegra's heart was on double time beating with horror as she screamed and tried to tear away, but the grip the creature had was strong, and she kept feeling pain in her scalp as her hair began to tear or strain. The creature laughed his dry laugh again and turned, while pulling her, and began walking once more into the forest.

"Let go of her!" Someone shouted as a bright bolt of green light hit the creature dead on. Startled he let his grip on Allegra's hair fall and switched to protecting his face, his grip on her arm however remained.

Gasping in shock Allegra looked over and saw an energy looking red color strike out at the monster, her attention on this new presence she screamed as someone grabbed her free arm.

"Allegra relax it's me." She heard Chiro's voice and could now make out his outline as well as two monkey outlines, one now striking the creature with giant fists forcing him to release Allegra's arm. Chiro instantly pulled Allegra towards a trail and began running down it, pulling her along. She ran, following him, and saw the two monkey forms following; the creature was not behind them however. As they got to what seemed like a clearing she could see them all more clearly and saw that the two monkeys were Sprx and Nova. In relief she began taking deep breaths to get her heartbeat under control.

"Are you okay?" Nova asked, as they all looked at her in concern.

Allegra looked at her arm where the claws of the creature had gripped her tightly and saw faint claw marks pressed into her skin with blood beginning to appear around it, her scalp was sore to the touch, and she felt that she had just ran a marathon, but she was alive. She nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay, thank you, I" She broke off not knowing how to thank them enough and instead she sat down holding her head as the shock of the nights events took over.

"We should get her back to the robot for now." She heard Chiro say as she felt him raise her up and up, and up. She looked down and in shock saw that she was rising into the sky quickly, as were Sprx and Nova.

"Relax, the trees limbs are pushed back enough that our jetpacks make this the best way to get back to the robot." Nova said seeing her expression. Allegra nodded and smiled as her original fear turned into enjoyment at seeing the forest underneath her pass by quickly.

Sprx chuckled. "See? She likes flying and it's only her first time!"

Nova rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to smack him. "Yes Sprx, we can talk about the wonders of flying later. Let's focus on going home now."

Allegra could hear Chiro holding back a laugh as the robot came into view and they all descended to the ground. Allegra resisted the urge to sigh with disappointment at the short flight and let Chiro lead her in to the robot as the door at the foot of the robot slid open.

"Allegra you're safe!" Otto bounded up to her happily before giving a frown of worry, "What happened to your arm?"

"The monster got her Otto, it was so tall with claws the size of your tail!" Sprx said with an evil grin. Otto's eyes got large and his mouth dropped open with fear. Allegra laughed lightly.

"Otto it wasn't that tall, and the claws were just about the size of my fingers, don't let him scare you." She smiled feeling more relaxed now that she was away from the forest. Sprx gave an upset sigh but was really feeling proud of himself for getting Allegra to relax and actually speak in a full sentence. Nova looked at him with a small smile noticing what his intention had been. He blushed and looked away quickly.

"Well large claws or small they still caused some injury, let's get your arm cleaned up! And then we can take you home." Gibson said, taking Allegra's unharmed arm and lead her to the med bay.

Allegra let her arm be cleaned and stitched up obediently and without complaint and instead looked around her in awe. Queen's Tower was nothing liked this. "Thank you for this, I'm sorry I caused you all to come and save me like that."

Gibson looked at her for a second. "It's fine, just be glad that you weren't harmed worse then this!"

"You were going to find your sister yourself weren't you?" Antauri said from the doorway, true to his ways he had walked in without making a sound and had heard every word.

Allegra lowered her head and nodded. "I couldn't just sit at home and do nothing, or risk you or anyone getting hurt, which didn't work considering I got you dragged in there already."

Antauri walked over to her. "You called us for a reason and now you don't want us involved?"

"I want help, I just don't want anyone else hurt, and I thought I might be able to get the girls back safe and sound on my own because I know the forest better then anyone else in the town."

"You didn't mention that before." Gibson said pointedly, trying to sound irritated but failing.

"No one knows, not even Tessa. The forest has always been feared but before this whole incident started it was harmless, I learned the whole forest and even found the old queen's tower."

"So there really is a tower?" Antauri asked interested.

Allegra nodded. "Yes, and a whole bunch of upright stones in a circle, thirteen total. It's the only building in the whole forest."

Gibson looked impressed. "You've been through the entire forest?"

Allegra smiled. "Every inch, it's why I thought I could save them; I know the only places they could be hidden. I'm sorry."

"We're not upset, many would he same in your situation, but you shouldn't feel guilty like you have been, it seems these attacks would happen no matter what, and one person won't have much luck trying to stop it." Allegra's smile got larger, knowing all was forgiven.

A new voice joined the conversation, "You said you knew the places where the girls could be hidden Allegra, where are they?" Everyone turned to see Chiro in the doorway.

Allegra looked grim. "In one place and in one place only, the center of the forest where the queen's tower stands."

A hush fell over the room as Otto's fairy tale story ran through their minds. Finally Gibson broke the silence. "It's almost daylight up, we should get you home Allegra."

Allegra sighed, "Wonderful, I can imagine my parent's reaction already."

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Chiro walked back into the robot an hour after returning Allegra home. Layla and Riah's reaction had been more of shock to see their daughter at their door instead of in bed to relief to seeing her safe. After a brief and soft lecture from Riah, Layla led Allegra to her room to let her sleep for a few hours, leaving Riah alone with Chiro.

"I couldn't punish her, not even for going into the forest. I know I should have…but I couldn't." Riah said in a broken voice. Chiro nodded understandingly but didn't want to say anything, because it didn't seem like his place. But after the silence drew on it seemed he had no choice.

"You knew she was feeling guilty for her sister's disappearance."

Riah smiled softly and nodded. "Yes I did know. But judging from the expression in her eyes this morning, the guilt's gone already, if not gone, then at least lessoned." Chiro stared at him in amazement and Riah laughed. "Oh I know I'm not as good as Layla when it comes to knowing a person's moods, but I do know my own daughter. Thank you for saving her, both in the forest and from her guilt." With these deep words he went back inside without saying goodbye, though it didn't seem that it was needed. Chiro blinked and let the words settle into his mind before turning and returning home.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

I hope this lengthy chapter (to me it's lengthy) makes up for my late updating. I didn't really like the ending to this chapter, it made Riah seem deep, and I had originally made him just as a "what you see is what you get" type guy. But maybe that's how angry dads are supposed to be, who knows. Anyway, read and review please, my goal is 25 reviews before the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Chapter five

Wow, I love summer! More time to write, and more time to sleep in. And you all completed the goal of 25 reviews! Thanks everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG, I do not own Brothers Grimm.

Thank you to my beta dragonqueenc who also happens to be one of my best reviewers!

The following reviewers have reviewed with every chapter or most of the chapters.

Dragonqueenc

ChuchiChan

DarkJinmay13

Miss Hal Gibson

Duskblood

ElasticPoodle

Thank you guys for all of your reviews, and to all my reviewers and readers as a whole, thank you as well, this story has been my favorite to write and I'm glad that so far everyone else seems to like it too.

5555555555555555555555Chapter 5! 555555555555555555555555555555555

"That creature in the forest wasn't easy to beat," Nova remarked to the team as they were seated around the main room, each member in his or her respected chair. It was almost noon and they were discussing last night's events. "He looked weak though."

"Appearances can be deceiving Nova, don't forget that." Antauri remarked without even looking up. He was deep in thought wondering at the possible reasons the forest would start acting up. According to Allegra the forest had been harmless in the past few generations. "Otto, I think we should take a look at that story in your book of fairy tales."

"You can't be serious Antauri!" Gibson's voice was loud and slightly high pitched as his annoyance laced his voice. "How can a book of pure fantasy help us?"

"Well lets see, first the story has an enchanted yet evil forest in it, and amazingly, so does this forest! It has a large tower in the story, and according to Allegra so does the forest, and lets not forget that their were monsters in the story and monsters in the same forest!" Sprx's voice was just as loud as Gibson's now. "Call me crazy but I think there are some similarities."

"Alright, you're crazy." The team tried to hide small smiles of amusement as Gibson said this. "That book is a fairy tale books, sure there are similarities but-"

"That's enough Gibson, lets just check the book too see if their are any ways to get rid of the monster and save Allegra's sister and the others. "Alright," Chiro looked around but no one contradicted him.

"By the way, how is Allegra doing?" Sprx asked.

"Antauri and I went to her house today to check on her, she was still asleep, but Layla said she was fine. She should be up in a few hours." Chiro said watching Otto. The little green monkey had been searching in his globe chair for something and had finally come up for air with the book of fairy tales.

"Here it is!" Otto opened the book to a certain page and handed the book to Antauri who looked intently at the pages.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Once there was a peaceful forest, full of life and people. The race of people who lived here had a large empire with a just and kind king.

When the time came for the king to find a wife the people were amazed with his choice. She was a beautiful woman who lived in a land far from their empire, her face was pale and unblemished and her eyes and hair jet black, she always wore beautiful dresses and garments and no one ever seemed to see her looking anything but her best. Slowly though they noticed that the new queen was more aware of her great beauty then the people were. Often enough they noticed that her eyes would pass over some of them when they talked to her, only certain people did she talk too, all of the either rich or beautiful. And even then she showed only the most minimal respect and courtesy the deserved.

The people, angered and upset, approached their king in hopes that he would put his new wife in line, but their once kind king only saw his new brides flawless skin, and only heard her light voice. He ignored his people and they responded in anger and violence. Many leaving their beloved kingdom in the forest, others to voicing their opinions and to destroying parts of the city the beautiful but vain queen enjoyed.

Soon enough the king sent down soldiers to put down this rebellion, and although he still didn't answer the pleas of his people, they did not try to rebel again. Slowly the kingdom became tame and quiet, and the king was able to look and listen to his queen in silence, and the queen was able to look at her reflection in peace.

One day though, the royal family's peace and the kingdoms submission came to an end, but through the vain queen's beautiful hand. Through the years the queen kept a beautiful eye on her appearance, and those that caught her eye in the kingdom. She began noticing how her once handsome husband was getting old and withered, how in the kingdom the young men were becoming more and more handsome, but most importantly, how some of the young ladies of the kingdom were growing more and more beautiful.

One day, the queen came out of her palace and to the center of the city. Once sparkling and clean, the city, though still clean and beautiful, had lost some of it's elegance it once had when the king had paid attention to it. The people of the city had by now spent their rage and stood still too listen to what the queen had to say. She told them she wanted to bring some of the young woman to the palace to become attendants of herself. And that she had chosen a select few for this job. As she called off the names, the kingdoms most beautiful ladies came forward, eager to go to the palace. And so they went, without a single word of goodbye to their parents, to follow the majestic queen. Thirteen in total, never to see their beloved city again. For that night, they met their death in the queen's chambers. No more would the queen be threatened by another's beauty. And strangely enough, the queen's own beauty seemed to grow.

After the maids' death, the queen moved onto her husband, the king. Why should a jewel like her be trapped by vows to a wrinkled old man when she, in all her radiance, looked as young as when she had first married him. And so, in the night, the now old king died. And soon enough, without even a month of mourning, the queen married again, to a handsome village youth.

Soon enough though, the forest seemed to take matters into its roots, a deadly plague swept into the kingdom, taking some lives, but leaving others, many, scarred for life. The queen, in horror, saw that she too had succumbed to the plague as her beauty began to decay as did her unbelievable youth. In a rush to protect her self, rather then the kingdom she has put into her own responsibility, she had builders, both sick and healthy, build her a magnificent tower. As it was being built, she went to her room and got her belongings, among them, a book. A spell book, one of dark and light sorcery, but the light magic was for useless things to the queen's intentions. Why would she want a spell to bring good crops or to bring protection against an army to her city? No, she favored the dark magic, the spells for everlasting beauty and youth, for life and for quick deaths. And this was the book that kept her in control. Now, before she put herself away in her tower, she had to cast one more spell. That was all she had time and resources to cast. She picked the spell of life, she needed to live. For the spell to work, she must sacrifice some of her people, filled with life, to gain back her own.

The queen returned to the site where her builders were busy in their work. She noticed how quickly they were losing strength to the plague. Quickly she hired more forced, and sending some to her work of the tower, she sent the others for a new job. They must build thirteen large upright crypts. To place thirteen of her beloved builders the queen told the workers. The builders seemed to believe this as thirteen of their number seemed to be most ill. As they worked on the tower and the crypts the tower was filled with supplies to keep the queen alive, as there would be no door to the tower. The queen herself would have a rope ladder to climb down from the window when the danger had passed.

As they worked, the queen quickly walked out of sight and into the city. Looking around she began to find healthy young women, and one by one took them back to the crypts, all the while telling them that she wanted to save them by letting them live in her tower with herself, and all she wanted in return was that they serve her. And serve her they did, one bye one being placed into each crypt as they were finished and left alone by the workers. The stone door closing off any noise of screams from the young women. Finally, all but one crypt was filled, and for this one she went back to her new husband. He believed that his wonderful and beautiful wife would take him into her tower, that he would live with her for as long as his life lasted.

His life changed sooner then he thought as he found himself being shown a strange and slightly startling crypt. As he looked inside to get a closer look at the impressive architecture, according to his beloved, the stone door was shoved in place, blocking off light, and life. The young queen smiled a cold and chilly smile. He would be her servant now; he would help her rise again once this plague ended. And with that satisfying thought, she walked to the workers and got ready to enter the tower.

At long last it was finished. She stepped inside and gave orders that after the tower was finished, neither it nor the crypts should be touched. Ever. The workers looked at her and began to ask her about putting the thirteen plague ridden victims into the crypts, but the queen just flashed a dazzling smile and shook her head before repeating herself. And with that, she ascended the stairs to her richly furnished room and began the life spell.

Days past, the kingdom crumbled as the plague claimed all, and soon the forest took over. Turning the once majestic city and kingdom to dust and soon to new seedlings, but the tower still stood, as did the upright crypts

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Antauri's voice ended there and he looked up at the team. They stared at each other in silent horror.

"What kind of fairy tale book is that Otto?" Sprx's voice held a slight tremor as he looked at him.

"All the other fairy tales were better, they had happy endings and there was this really good one about this girl who lost a glass slipper and-" Antauri cut him off.

"The story's author is the same author of the book and all other stories are from different authors."

"Well that author had issue's placing this story in a kid's book!" Sprx slightly growled.

"Issue's or not, the story will help us somehow." Antauri closed the book and handed it to Otto who began to flip through the pages to the story about the girl who lost the glass slipper.

"Well an hour's past, should we see if Allegra is awake? She may have more information about this story." Gibson got up and the tension broke slightly as the team got up and headed for the door.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"That's the most detailed version I've ever heard." Allegra said while smothering a yawn. She was woken up by the always hyper Otto jumping onto her bed and her mother suppressing a grin at the doorway along with the rest of the team. She was a lot more awake now that the full story was told, and the horror of the story helped quite a bit. "It makes sense, though, the upright stones are smoothed and unnatural, they could very well be crypts."

"We need to see the tower and the crypts, but it could take days to pinpoint the location of that area of the forest, we need you to guide us Allegra." Gibson said seriously.

"If you feel up too it, we won't force you." Nova put in quickly glaring at Gibson feeling that he had said the words a little insensitively. After all, last night Allegra was almost killed.

"I'll go, I need to go, and it might be the only way to get Tessa back." Allegra's eyes were filled with a determined look.

"But," Layla looked scared. "Allegra that monster almost killed you! You can't go back into the forest." She took a breath, already knowing what her daughter would say.

"Mom, I'm the only one here who can help. I need to go, you know that. I'll come home safely and hopefully with Tessa. No, not hopefully, we will come back with Tessa and the others as well." She looked at the Hyperforce with determination shining in her eyes that seemed as similar as their own during a battle. They nodded back with promise. It was time to find the missing girls.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Okay, I know the fairy tale told was a little nerve wracking. (And it probably wasn't the best written fairy tale either) It was a little spooky to write and when I finished it I knew it would defiantly not be in a fairy tale book, especially when there wasn't a happy ending to it. Maybe the end of this story will give it the ending it needed.

Yes the story is like the tale in the Brother's Grimm movie, I tried to make it slightly the same and change it too. I hope I did okay on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone! Wow it's been awhile, so lets get this chapter on the way, first, thank you dragonqueenc for beta reading this, second, some editing was done to the last chapter, so I hope that makes it a bit easier to read, and third, to Miss Hal Gibson, I apologize greatly for the misspell, I hope you won't be upset if I blame automatic spell check as an excuse :D and finally, I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go, I only wish I did.

66666666666666666666666666 Chapter 6 6666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chapter Six

It was nine o'clock in the morning, but the forest looked as dark as night. The trees towered above the group that slowly made its way into the forest, the branches of said trees overlapping the treetops, making it impossible to see the sky, the branches spiraled down until the lowest branches leaves would sometimes hit the two human members of the group in the faces as they walked. A fact that the monkeys took great amusement in as they walked listening to the occasional "Ow!" that came from Chiro and Allegra in timed intervals. Of course this was the only thing anyone could take humor in, after all, there was a monster on the loose, eleven girls missing, and of course, Otto's "fairy tale" that kept everyone searching for an evil queen and a lost kingdom.

"We're here." Allegra's voice was quiet and amazingly calm as they entered a large clearing full of weeds but amazingly, no saplings of trees which should have littered the area. However, unlike the sunlit area which covered the outside world, a musky veil covered the clearing. In the center of the clearing there sat a huge black form that rose into the sky. A tower; And all around the tower were thirteen crypts.

"It's so quiet here." Nova whispered looking around the clearing with a mixture of horror and curiosity.

"News flash, it was quiet throughout that whole forest!" Sprx frowned, his face betraying the fact that his nerves were on edge. "Not even a rustle of leaves or the sound of wings in the air." He muttered to himself, he was always unnerved by complete silence; it made him think of more depressing things. Past battles, Mandarin's betrayal, teammates near death experiences, his own near death experiences, and most of all, all the times he almost lost a certain yellow furred female. He hated those times when his thoughts and memory's took control, he loved noise and action much more, and they distracted him from all of those past horrors.

Nova looked at Sprx sadly. His face showed emotions left and right as thoughts raced across his mind. Quietly so no one would notice, she walked over and taking his hand in hers, gave it a squeeze to jolt him back to the present. Right away he looked over at her but already she was walking back to the rest of the team, he didn't notice however the warm smile on her face as he himself walked to join the group.

"So this is the queen's tower? Like in the story? I wonder what's inside! Oh and look at the crypts!" Otto's voice rose in volume as his excitement at seeing the fairy tale face to face in reality.

"Amazing…" Gibson's voice was quiet, as he stared in awe at the tower.

Against his will, Sprx snickered. Chiro and Otto quickly joined in as did Nova. Allegra looked over in confusion at the laughing party and then at Gibson who was not amused in the slightest. "What's so funny?"

Chiro smiled "Gibson is a nonbeliever of magic. And he was just as against as the fairy tale being real."

"So to see him almost speechless is pretty rare, and funny." Sprx cut in as Gibson folded his arms in annoyance. Allegra smiled before shaking her head and giggling.

"I don't see how this is going to help us with our current problem." Gibson huffed. Antauri cracked a small smile before nodding his support to Gibson's comment. The rest of the group one last grin ,and in Sprx's case one last chuckle, before calming down and returning their minds to the issue at hand. "I think we should investigate the crypts and tower."

"Aye aye sir" Sprx quipped before walking up to one of the crypts and looking at it closely. "There's no door! Are you sure it's not just a regular boulder?"

"I'm not sure about anything; all I know is that there are thirteen of these things and one tower, also with no door. Just a window" Allegra said as she stared at the tower in apprehension.

"You okay?" Chiro asked stepping up to her. She nodded but didn't take her eyes off the tower.

"I wonder if the queen is really up there?"

"One way to find out" Otto said jumping high, activating his jetpack.

"Otto be careful." Antauri said looking around the area. Something was wrong. Something had changed or moved, either way something was wrong.

"I am!" Otto chirped as he flew to the window. As he looked inside, action decided to show its face. All at once, three things happened, Otto screamed in terror, the monkey team turned as they heard the forest erupting in noise, and the most terrifying of all, a familiar dark shape wearing a familiar brown tunic ran out from a part of the forest, leapt into the air, and tackled Otto, knocking him into the ground.

Right away everyone launched into action. Allegra ran behind a crypt both to hide and to get out of the way, Chiro tackled the monster, sending him flying a few feet away, Sprx and Gibson stepped in by Chiro to keep the monster busy as Antauri and Nova helped Otto off the ground and onto his feet. He held his head dizzily before shaking off the injury and the three joined the battle.

Hissing the creature glared at each member in turn before launching into the air and jumping at the nearest foe, which happened to be Antauri. Tackling him, the beast began slashing at him, trying to land a fatal blow. Suddenly the beast screeched in pain as a giant yellow fist slammed into his back knocking him off. This time instead of letting him fly back he arched his back, digging his claws into the ground and launched himself into the air and screamed loudly. Everyone stopped and covered the ears in pain, and the creature landed swiftly. Grinning his horrible grin he quickly gave a swift kick or hit to each Monkey Team member, knocking them onto the ground still covering their ears in pain. Finally after he was sure the team was immobile he turned towards one of the crypts. The same crypt where Allegra was hiding with her hands over her ears. As he neared she ground her teeth together and forced herself to run into the forest, her hands still protecting her ears as the creature gave chase.

666666666666666666666666666666 Chapter 6 666666666666666666666666666666666

Antauri groaned and concentrating took his hands off his head and stood up before running over to Chiro and pulling him to his feet making sure he was okay. After seeing that he was, they both began getting the rest of the team to their feet.

"Where did that thing go?" Sprx asked grimacing in pain.

"Not sure, I didn't see anything, none of us did." Chiro rubbed his ears in pain, looking around him.

"He's fast, he could be anywhere by no-" Nova's voice cut off as she looked around her in horror. "Where's Allegra?" The team stopped and looked at her before looking around them.

"Allegra...? Allegra!" Otto called out as he and the others began searching the area. Nothing...

"Maybe she ran back too the city?" Sprx suggested, and just like that, they began running back too Queen's Tower.

66666666666666666666666666 Chapter 6 666666666666666666666666666666666

Layla was waiting at the entrance to the forest. The whole city had heard the screams of the battle, but one scream had stood out from the rest. A single scream set apart almost minutes from the battle and one that only she would recognize.

The Hyperforce ran out of the forest breathless, quickly they looked around before their eyes settled on Layla. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw one member of the group missing. She looked at the team and shook her head.

"She's gone." Her voice was a mere whisper. "I heard the scream. She's gone." She sank to her knees and stared at the ground.

"Allegra."

66666666666666666666666666666666666 Chapter 6 666666666666666666666666666666666666

This chapter may not be the longest, but it was my favorite to write, maybe because to me, this was one of my first plans of the story and it took longer then I thought to get to this part writing wise. Then again, this story is now officially my longest I've ever wrote. And it still has four or five more chapters to go!

Thanks too all the new reviewers I've gotten with the last chapter, I'm glad to have some new viewers!

Tell me if their where any mistakes, and I'll be sure to change them, and of course read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 and 8 are posted at the same time but as different chapters. I suppose I could have combined them but I have already wrote up all the chapters to the story except the epilogue (which my friend really wants me to write) and I have this thing against certain numbers, 9 being one of them. So two chapters in one update! You guys deserve that anyway. Not much happens in this chapter…or in the next chapter, but together these two chapters are full of, well, stuff. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG sadly, or Brothers Grimm, also sadly. Though I've seen almost every episode of SRMTHFG and have seen the movie Brothers Grimm about a dozen times since writing this story.

77777777777777777777777777 Chapter 7 777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter Seven

The Hyperforce found themselves once again seated around the Rose's table with Layla and Riah, both of whom were sitting next to each other. Their postures showing their every emotion, shock, horror, anguish. They had lost one daughter already, and now, Allegra…it was too much for them it seemed. The Hyperforce were just as bad. Each remembered that Allegra had been with them when she was taken, she had been under their care, had trusted them with all of her being, and now she was gone.

"We're so sorry… we'll go back and we'll find her." Chiro said, trying to keep his voice from trembling, he looked at Layla and Riah. "We never got to search the crypts or the tower, they must be-" Riah cut him off.

"Take a breath; we don't put any blame on any of you. Allegra would have been out there with or without you and your monkeys." He took a breath in attempt to keep his own voice from cracking. "I am going to be serious about one thing though; you are our only hope now. You're the only ones that can save our daughters." His attempt to keep his voice steady failed.

"Don't worry, we aren't going anywhere, we said we would save them and we will." Antauri gave a smile of reassurance and Riah nodded while Layla gave a small smile of hope. He looked back at the team and saw their determination and hope slowly returning. _Good,_ he thought. _They couldn't win without that._

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"So how are we going to search the crypts if that monster always stops us?" Nova asked when they were back in the Super Robot.

"More importantly, what did you see Otto; when you flew up to the tower window?" Antauri asked looking at Otto and reminding the team of how he had cried out a split second before the monster attacked.

Otto gave a shudder. "I saw a mummy lady! She was just standing there by her window! With webs and spiders all around her! She was looking straight at me!"

"Otto if there were webs and spiders on her then I don't think she was looking at you, she probably died in that position and what you saw was just her eyes themselves. She probably hasn't moved in a century." Gibson said reassuringly.

Otto shook his head. "I don't think so, her eyes got a glint in them after I saw them clearly, and there was something…not right about her."

The team suppressed a shudder. "Then the story is true." Sprx murmured. "We are dealing with the same evil queen from the legend."

"Let's not jump to conclusions Sprx, we don't know all the facts yet, and we haven't seen what's inside the crypts either." Antauri stated.

"We won't be able too unless we can get passed the guard monster there. How are we supposed to be able to beat something that fast and shriek at that pitch? It's too high for us to handle." Chiro wondered while his mind also turned to one of his and Antauri's own similar attacks, Monkey Mind Scream. Looking at Antauri he saw that he had also figured out that there was a similarity in attacks. Now how could they beat it?

"What are you two thinking?" Nova asked gaining both of their attentions; they looked to see the rest of the team staring back at them.

Chiro smiled. "How would you guys beat Monkey Mind Scream?" The rest of the team looked at each other and then back at him.

"Well…We er…I er…" Gibson's voice trailed off. How were they supposed to counter the attack?

"You play keep away!" Otto's voice showed the grin on his face as the others looked at him confused. "You make sure the attack doesn't hit you, you could make sure the attacker is distracted so the screams direction is changed, you-"

Nova cut him off, "You can knock him off balance."

"You can dodge it." Sprx put in.

"You can use obstacles around you to keep the attack from hitting you full force!" Gibson added, everyone grinned. "Then we have our way to defend against the attack, now we just need a way to keep the monster occupied. But we can't just keep him occupied and search at the same time, otherwise we'll be the ones distracted."

"I think the only way is to split up, I don't like the idea but with two groups we can keep some of us searching and some of us attacking. There's only one monster and six of us." Chiro said.

"I think it would be better if we had three groups, the third can keep an eye on the other two groups in case one side needs help." Antauri mused. "Just because theirs one monster doesn't mean we can think we fully understand him." After some hesitation, the team nodded.

"So what are the groups?" Otto asked.

"We have to go by strengths and weaknesses," Antauri stated. "Sprx and Nova, you two work well in pairs and also in offensive battles, you two should probably stay after the monster." Sprx and Nova nodded in agreement. "Otto you would probably be needed to help open the crypts and I think Chiro you should also be in this group, and that will leave Gibson and I in the third group."

"Which is probably a good idea; no one can sense you two! You could easily creep up on the monster if he took out Sprx and Nova and no one would ever be able to hear you in a million years!" Otto said excitedly with a grin in his voice.

"Gee, thanks Otto, nice to know what you think of Nova's and my fire power." Sprx said sarcastically.

"Well, one of us has fire power; I think he was describing you perfectly." Nova said with a smirk. Sprx rolled his eyes and grinned and Nova giggled. They would make a good team and they both knew it.

"So we're ready, all we need to do now, is wait for the best time to strike." Antauri said.

Chiro thought for a minute. "Night time would be the worst time, the monster probably has the advantage of knowing the forest and the darkness would just help it. We should enter the forest tomorrow morning. We'll have all day then."

The monkeys nodded and begin to prepare, both mentally, and physically, for their hunt and battle that would begin too soon for comfort.

7777777777777777777777777777777777 Chapter 7 7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Well I hope that was good. Review to tell me if you liked it or if their were issues with the chapter and as always a big thank you goes out to dragonqueenc for being the beta of this story. Like I said, not much happens in this chapter, next chapter has abit more so read on my friends! Read on!


	8. Chapter 8

Part two of two of today's updates

Part two of two of today's updates. Now I still want a bunch of reviews. (who doesn't) I worked hard on these chapters. Which may be why Chiro seems to be a tad OC…I didn't mean for him to be, he just ended up that way.

Disclaimer: I think it's obvious I don't own either SRMTHFG or Brother's Grimm. And thank you to my wonderful beta dragonqueenc.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter Eight

The whole team seemed on edge as they sat in their rooms waiting for the time when they would enter the forest. Two monkeys in particular were thinking very hard.

_Well, no going back now, we can't leave that forest without those girls. _Sprx thought to himself while he watched the clock. _I just hope Nova and I can keep that monster busy long enough for Chiro and Otto to open the crypts. And I kinda hope that there isn't really a mummified old hag in that tower waiting to come after us all._ A sudden thought of a ghostly mummy flying out of her tower to attack them came to mind and he shuddered, then a slow smile came over his face. _I'm thinking like Otto now! I bet that old tower's empty and full of dust! Not a bone in the place. _Suddenly the alarm went off and nodding to himself he left his room, heading to the main room quickly, the image of the flying mummy already gone from his mind and a new thought entering its place. _I wonder what Nova's thinking right now?_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nova punched her punching bag as hard as she could, and while her body was busy and active, her mind was working even more. _That monster doesn't stand a chance against us! Now that we know how to fight that screech of his we'll bring him down in no time! Well, as long as Sprx doesn't mess up._ She smirked as she punched, _I should probably be fair, he isn't that bad a fighter, he's actually pretty good, if he could just keep that mouth of his shut!_ Her punches slowing to a halt she considered that last thought. _Okay so he is pretty funny, and his jokes usually do keep us going in battle. And he can be charming…wait! What am I thinking!_ She shook her head. _Keep your mind on the battle Nova, and your punches on the target!_ To prove her point she struck the punching bag one more time and then the alarm went off, signaling to her that it was time to put those punches to the test as she left her room on the double.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nova entered the main room and exited her tube just as Sprx did, she turned to look at him before turning her head to hide a blush forming on her face from her earlier thoughts. Unfortunately for her he still saw, and smiling to himself he pretended to remain oblivious and walked over to the rest of the team. Nova quickly followed suit.

"So everybody ready?" Chiro asked looking at everybody. They all nodded, "Good, now lets go while we still have daylight." And with that they exited the robot and headed towards the forest. As they walked they quickly separated into their organized pairs, Nova and Sprx entering the forest first to attract any monsters attention, Chiro and Otto followed after around a minute, and finally waiting a full five minutes Gibson and Antauri entered the forest, without even making a sound. Someone still saw them however; Layla watched the team from her daughter's window. Sending out a quick prayer she settled down on one of the beds. Nothing would move her from that spot except for the sight of someone exiting the forest. And hopefully, that someone would be leading out her daughters and everyone else, safe and sound from the dangers within the dark reclusive forest.

"Twelve girls…" She murmured to herself. Didn't Allegra mention something about thirteen crypts?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nova and Sprx entered the clearing where the tower and the crypts stood, silent as death. Their plan, they had decided earlier, was for them to act like they were trying to open the crypts. If anything, any progress they made before the monster attacked them would aid Chiro and Otto in their search.

Nova quickly activated her fists as Sprx did the same for his magnets; they gave a swift and silent nod at each other before they started to attack the sides of two crypts. Nothing seemed to happen no matter how hard Nova punched or how hard Sprx hit the stone with his magnets. Suddenly they hard a loud screech and instinctively they dodged and looked up to see the monster falling to the ground; expertly he landed on his feet and turned to look at the two monkeys.

As if he noticed the small number of monkeys around him he looked into the forest for hidden enemies, nothing moved. Growling he turned and launched himself at Nova since she was closest but screamed in pain when a bolt of red energy hit him hard in the back.

"Stay away from her you creep!" Sprx snarled. "Magna-Tingler Blast"

The monster quickly jumped into the air and looking at Sprx, shrieked loudly. Nova quickly jumped forward and pushed herself and Sprx out of the way of the sound wave by taking cover behind a crypt. "We have to draw him away from here so Chiro and Otto can search the crypts." She whispered, Sprx nodded and they instantly began running into the forest as a furious monster gave chase.

Chiro and Otto quickly left the safety of their trees and ran into the clearing. "We'd better hurry, who knows what's happening to those girls, or how long Sprx and Nova can hold out." Chiro said as they approached a crypt with slight scuff marks on it from where Nova's fists had beat at it just moments ago. Otto quickly activated his saws and began tearing at the stone door. Slowly, painstakingly slowly, the stone began to crumble until they could easily see inside the crypt…nothing. Not even a single bone, the crypt was completely empty. Chiro gave a sigh of mixed relief that there wasn't a body inside the crypt, and of dismay that their wasn't one of the girls still living inside.

Otto nudged Chiro's arm. "There's thirteen!" He said. Chiro looked at him quizzically. "Allegra said that her sister was the eleventh girl taken, and Allegra was the twelve, right?" Chiro nodded. "Then one of the crypts would be empty!" Otto beamed at his logic and even Chiro gave a slight smile, he did have a point after all. He looked one more time at the empty crypt before them before frowning in confusion. Leaning forward he reached his arm into the crypt and drew something out.

It was a small scrap of brown cloth, matching that of the monster.

Before anything else happened they heard something, a large crash and the monkey shriek which soon followed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Neither Sprx nor Nova would admit it, but they were tiring fast, the monster was much stronger then they had originally thought. Every time they struck he got back up and kept fighting. He shrieked, he scratched, and as both Nova and Sprx could now show from their battle wounds, he bit. Just as he tried to do now to Sprx, who immediately kicked at the monster and jumped back next to Nova who was breathing as heavily as he was from exertion. Looking up he could just make out a faint monkey shaped form hiding on one of the trees and watching the battle carefully. Sprx took a deep breath and launched another attack of red energy at the monster and by the time the monster had evaded it and looked up, both Sprx and Nova had moved positions.

Nova was on one side of the monster while Sprx was on the opposite, they both gave a swift nod and grin to each other before launching into their attack. Nova quickly jumped at the monster and hit him at the base of the shoulder with her fists before jumping back right as Sprx jumped forward and gave a quick hit of his own with his magnets to the monsters rib cage. Screeching the monster lashed out and struck out at both of them with his long claws. Expertly both monkeys jumped back, but what neither was expecting was that the monster, now given more space, jumped high into the air and towards a tree nearby. As his body made contact he jumped to the ground and sliced at the tree's base with his claws, and with one swift move the tree began to fall. And just like the monster was expecting, it fell on top of the two surprised monkeys.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gibson and Antauri instantly leapt into action, Gibson jumping down to the fallen tree to free his two comrades, and Antauri attacked the monster. Quickly Gibson located Sprx near the base of the tree and began to drill him out as quickly as he could while trying to ignore the battle that was happening around him. What he couldn't ignore however was Antauri's body flying into the ground next to him, stunned by a shriek the monster had managed to use to his advantage when the silver monkey had tried to hold onto a tree branch the monster had knocked him into during the fight.

Gibson quickly pulled Sprx out and looked around for the monster before his eyes widened in shock. There near the smaller branches was the monster, holding a limp Nova in his arms while grinning at Gibson and a semiconscious Sprx before racing into the forest. Sprx managed to let out a loud shriek of horror and stumbled to his feet before racing after him. Gibson quickly ran to Antauri and began trying to wake him up, knowing that leaving him alone in the forest would only ensure that two members would be soon missing.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chiro and Otto were expecting the monsters return and had quickly began cutting into the next crypt, but just as Otto had begun to make any real progress the monster returned. And to both teammates surprise, he still held the unconscious Nova in his arms. Quickly he set her inside one of the crypts, the same crypt Otto had recently opened, and it instantly closed as if all the hacking Otto had done to it earlier was for nothing. The monster then turned his attention to Chiro and Otto both as they came rushing forward to help Nova. If Sprx and Nova had trouble with the monster before, it was nothing to the fight Chiro and Otto were facing now, because out of the tower above them came a long line of black bats and a loud shriek that came from within the tower, one that chilled both their hearts for a split second. And that second made all the difference as both members found themselves flat on their backs with the monster between them. Gritting their teeth they both jumped up again and prepared to attack.

"Monkey Fu!" Chiro shouted as the long line of green energy shot out at the monster knocking it back. Otto instantly followed by launching two saws straight at him. Both were shocked when only Monkey Fu struck, Otto's saws were snatched in midair by the bats. The monster gave a slow grin as he endured Chiro's attack before striking out at the both of them and missing by a mere hairs width on the both of them. He quickly countered however by jumping into the air and screeching loudly, hitting them both head on.

Chiro grit his teeth in pain and managed to stay awake, when he saw the monster turning his back to him he shakily got to his feet. "Monkey Mind Scream!" The monster screamed loudly, not expecting this and fell to the ground. Chiro quickly ran towards Otto and pulled him over towards the crypt where Nova laid. The monster recovered by this time, and ready too attack once more, was up and facing Chiro.

"Magno Ball Blazer!" Sprx screeched and the monster was hit in the back from the attack. Sprx ran forward towards Chiro and stood next to him, ready to attack. Bats filled the air and instead of the monster attacking, the bats began flying down towards the two of them.

A loud screech filled the air, and this time, the Monkey Mind Scream was sent by Antauri who stood behind the bats and the monster. Gibson activated his drills and attacked the monster while Antauri finished off the bats.

"We have to retreat." Antauri spoke what they were all thinking, Chiro and Gibson nodded while Chiro picked up the still unconscious Otto while Sprx hesitated.

"We'll be back for her Sprx, she'll be okay, but we can't win like this." Chiro said gently and Sprx nodded. Antauri and Gibson managed to get on the other side of the bats and the monster so they were on the same side as the other three. As soon as they were, they instantly ran into the forest towards the cities entrance. They heard a screech of triumph behind them and Gibson noticed the tears running down Sprx's face as they ran.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Layla gave a gasp and jumping up from her spot on the bed, ran outside to the entrance of the forest, and to the fallen team at the edge of it. Looking at their faces she knew what had happened to Nova. Swallowing she thought, _And now theirs thirteen._She began helping Sprx into the house as Chiro carried Otto who was beginning to come too, and Gibson helped a still weak Antauri. "You guys can rest here for as long as you need, don't worry, she'll be okay." Listening to those words Sprx let himself slip into darkness, where his last coherent thought was one word. _Nova_

888888888888888888888888 Chapter 8 8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Told ya more stuff happens in this chapter. Chapter nine will be up soon I hope. Maybe before Halloween, on Halloween would be cool since this story is a scary story. Or at least partly scary. Maybe I might finish the story on Halloween. I guess it all depends on how many reviews I get so I know when to update!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys for the late update. And sorry if this chapter isn't all that it should be. I tried though, so read...review...complain or compliment. I'd prefer compliments though :)

I own nothing at all until I turn 18!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Chapter Nine

Sprx heard voices around him and could see faint movements of light through his eyelids, but he couldn't seem to draw the strength from inside to open them. "Is he okay? He's been out for hours now." _That's Layla's voice._

"He'll be alright; the injury that caused this wasn't physical, so it will take a little more time for him to wake up." _And that's defiantly Antauri._

"So what will we do next? Every time we come into the forest we come out losing someone." _You've got a point Gibson but one thing is off with that judgment._

"We only lost girls, Allegra, the eleven girls before her," Chiro's voice broke. "and Nova." Sprx felt his heart drop. Those words shouldn't have been spoken, ever.

"I don't think you'll have any problems with losing girls, thirteen is all they needed." Layla's voice was steady even with all that happened.

"They put Nova in the empty crypt! So the other twelve girls must be in the other crypts!"

"That's great Otto but with the monster lurking around we'll never get to open all thirteen crypts." Chiro sighed. "We need a way to keep that monster busy."

"Yeah and we'd better do it fast before the queen comes out of her tower with all of those creepy bats!" Sprx almost smiled as Otto's cheerfulness crept back into his voice.

"Could we use the Torso Tank and the Foot Cruiser inside the forest couldn't we?" Chiro asked.

"Well the wheels would be able to make it over the roots and forest floor, and we could always blast any trees in our way! So yeah we can!" Otto's voice was completely back to normal now.

"Then we can use them to keep the monster busy, I don't think he'll have as easy a time against those and the outer shell should block all sounds from his screeches. I'm sorry we'll have to destroy some parts of the forest though." Chiro looked at Layla apologetically.

Layla smiled and nodded. "The forest will re-grow in time don't worry."

Chiro looked back at the team. "With Otto and I battling the monster the rest of you can concentrate on opening those crypts, with the three of you it may be easier."

"I'm in." The team looked over at Sprx who was now awake, lying on the makeshift bed they had set him on earlier. "We have to hurry if we're going to free them all in time though, the story didn't give a positive outcome to the earlier sacrifices and I don't think it will this time."

Chiro grinned and nodded as did Otto and Gibson, but Antauri was a bit more wary. "Are you sure your strength has returned enough for the fight? The monster might not be the only enemy we have out there."

"Yeah! There's those bats!" Otto put in.

"Valina had bats too! And we beat her and her bats. We'll beat these bats just the same." Sprx's voice was filled with determination, but it also held the same sarcasm it did before, and that was what Antauri was looking for and he gave his smile and nod of approval.

"Then lets go, I don't think day time or night time will make much of a difference in this battle. And who knows how much time the girls have." Chiro stood up and his team followed suit, it was time to put an end to this fairy tale.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

The monster smiled as it looked upon the crypts, they were giving off a soft white glow, one that paled in comparison to his mistress's pale skin. Finally after so long she'd return to him, return to her love, and together they would rule once again. All she needed now was the life force of thirteen lives he'd brought her. He had worked so hard, and soon his work would be rewarded by his Queen.

A pounding sound brought him out of his deep thoughts; it came from inside the last crypt he'd filled. It had been his crypt once, but he didn't blame his queen, she'd just wanted to keep him safe during those long and lonely years. Now his crypt was filled by that irritating monkey who never seemed to give up! He hadn't wanted to use her as the thirteenth but one life was just as good as another's for the spell to work. He walked over to the crypt and gave a screeching laugh that chilled hearts around for miles. The pounding stopped and he walked over to his post, smiling as he felt their life force ebbing away, soon enough that fighting spirit of hers would not be able to lift a finger. Very soon.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Ready Otto?" Chiro's voice came through the speaker as the two sat in their tanks. He heard a cheerful "Yeah let's go!" and started heading towards the forest as the foot cruiser followed. Their plan was to make as much noise as possible to draw the attention of the monster without actually going into the clearing where the towers and crypts stood. A few minutes into the forest showed nothing at all, but just when Chiro and Otto's stress levels were at their peak, the monster decided to make his appearance.

Otto jumped in surprise when a high pitched nail on chalk board sound resonated around him. "He's trying to scratch his way inside!" He screamed to Chiro.

"Don't worry, his nails are strong but he can't get through the Super Robot. You re-armored the Super Robot after the Mandarin incident remember?" Chiro reassured him as he sent out a beam of electricity from the tanks cannon to get the monster off.

"Well we got his attention, now we just have to keep it!" Chiro shot a second blast at the monster and rolled his tank forward towards him.

"How will we know when the others have gotten Nova and the others free?" Otto asked as he shot his own attack.

"Easy, Nova will be ahead of them all pounding down any tree in her way!" Otto laughed at Chiro's response and they kept fighting.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Gibson kept a close eye on Sprx as they ran towards the city, Antauri had asked him too in case he acted strange or slipped up because of Nova. So far all he noticed was that he was more tensed up then usual. He looked at Antauri and saw that he had noticed the same thing. _He really does love her._ He thought looking back at the red monkey. _I know we've all looked at Nova as more then a friend and sister at least once but Sprx has really fallen for her._ He remembered a memory from earlier that day where he had noticed Nova blushing after looking at Sprx. _She loves him back, _he realized. He took a moment to think about this. _Well she has too, to be able to put up with all of his jokes better then we can!_ He smiled to himself at this thought and kept running.

Soon they had entered the clearing, the tower and crypts still standing. Except with one difference, now they were all glowing a pale white color. Immediately Sprx ran to the one with Nova inside, activated his fists, and began hitting the door as hard as he can. Antauri and Gibson each began fighting two other crypts, Antauri with his claws and Gibson with his drills. Even Gibson's drills which were perfect for this job didn't seem to have an immediate effect. Finally though they all made a little headway, Gibson could see a hole beginning to emerge from his crypt and each of Antauri and Sprx's crypts as well. Inside his crypt he could see a young girl with red hair, the same shade as Allegra's, was lying against the back of the crypt. "Tessa?" No answer.

"Nova!" He heard Sprx cry out. He saw him reaching his arm inside the crypt, desperately trying to get to Nova who was curled up on the bottom of the crypt, as motionless as the girl inside Gibson's crypt. Suddenly he cried out again, this time though in surprise as he found himself being lifted into the air by a dozen black bats. "Let go of me you rats with wings!" He tried to send out Magnoball Blazer attack but couldn't get his magnets together to summon the energy. Quickly Antauri and Gibson jumped into the air, activating their jetpacks, and flew after him. The bats seeing this, flew faster and through the tower window, before dropping the frustrated Sprx right next to the window.

Sprx stood up and looked around slowly. He could see an ancient looking bed, what looked like finely fined furniture, and an ebony vanity table complete with a large polished mirror, which unlike the rest of the room, was clear of dust. And it reflected something he desperately did not want to see within its reflection. A slightly glowing woman dressed in a long red dress with a crown on her head, but that was what scared Sprx, it was the fact that while half of the woman seemed to be very beautiful with long black hair, pale white skin, and a sparkling green eye, the other half of her was a…well, mummified hag! Stringy white hair, rotting bony flesh, and her eye wasn't even visible with her sunken in face. Terrified Sprx stepped back, straight into the woman herself.

End Chapter nine

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

One chapter left everyone! I hope to update soon...of course my schedules don't always end up right so I'm not making any promises. And thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay guys, end of the story. Sorry it took so long, and I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I also hope I did it justice since it was one of the few story ideas I did run with. Surprise at the end of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! Never did, probably never will, also, I do not own Brothers Grimm, never did, probably never will. 101010101010101010101010 Chapter 10 10101010101010101010101010101010

Chapter Ten

Antauri and Gibson flew into the tower just as Sprx had backed up from the mirror and into the woman. As he did, her arms wrapped around his magnets making him panic. Antauri raised his hand and the woman flew backwards, her hands letting go of Sprx's magnets. Gibson followed up with Spin Shocker, and Sprx ran forward to join his brothers before releasing a Magnoball Blazer attack.

Screaming, the woman was thrown into the wall and hit with both attacks. She fell to the ground and whimpered. "Why? Why would you attack a great queen like myself? What have I done to cause your anger?" She stood up and gave an innocent smile that didn't seem to reflect her intent in her one beautiful green eye. Antauri and Gibson looked confused for a moment, wondering why they were attacking the great queen.

"Maybe because you kidnapped thirteen girls!" Sprx snarled. The queen looked at him mildly surprised, her charm, amplified by her spells woven around her tower, didn't seem to work against this one.

"Aw, you have a love do you? She must mean much to you." She took a step toward the trio and Sprx took a step back, noticing that Gibson and Antauri did not. Looking from one to the other he quickly charged his magnets for another attack. "Now now, no need for that. Do you want me to free your love for you? I have that power? I can order her to be brought to you from where ever she is."

Sprx growled. "You took her you, you, hag!" The queen screeched in anger, breaking the trance that surrounded Antauri and Gibson. "'Bout time you two snapped out of it!" Sprx sighed in relief and shot the attack his magnets had been building up at the queen.

"She's as bad as that monster!" Gibson said as he sent a Laser Criss-Cross attack straight at the queen.

"She's certainly cunning." Antauri agreed. "We need to defeat her, any ideas?" Sprx shook his head frustrated. Gibson thought hard.

"We need to destroy her spell books! Along with all of her talismans and potion ingredients, now that she's woken up completely I doubt all of her original spell is still intact, if we can take away her supplies and talismans she should waste away."

Sprx nodded. "I bet theirs one thing in this room that connects all of her magic!"

"But can you find the right one?" The queen nodded. Hurriedly she ran to her window and screamed loudly. "And can you find the right one before my husband returns?"

"Husband? Well good choice, he's defiantly your type!" Sprx taunted before aiming a red bolt of electricity at her bed and watching it be destroyed.

Gibson and Antauri cracked a grin as they each began to destroy anything that remotely looked magical.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"He's leaving!" Otto shrieked, as the monster, which had been previously distracted by cannon blasts.

"We'd better hurry after him; something must have called him back, which can't be good for the others!" Chiro said, pushing the torso tank forward with greater speed. Otto nodded and raced his foot cruiser ahead next to the torso tank.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

The room inside the tower was ruined. The bed was reduced to small chunks of wood and ripped cloth, bottles that had held beauty crèmes, both regular and magical were on the floor, their bottles shattered, and the jewels and gold that were displayed around the room were bent and broken. The queen had long since given up fighting back and just stuck to wailing and waiting by her window. Suddenly she stopped and grinned. "Now you three will feel my revenge for destroying my tower!" A large shape filled the window, blocking the sunlight, and the monster stepped into the room snarling.

The three monkeys stood next to each other and looked at the monster warily. "Chiro and Otto couldn't have been far behind, they should be here soon." Antauri whispered.

"Soon might be too late, we'll have to fight." Gibson muttered back.

"And still manage to send out attacks at the room at the same time." Sprx added in.

"Think about what you're going to attack and get the shot in when he's distracted, we don't know how many chances will have to strike." Antauri said quietly. The monkeys nodded and jumped back as the monster leapt at them and slashed out with his claws. Antauri phased into the floor and came up behind the monster striking him with his own claws.

At that instant Gibson shot a Laser Criss Cross attack at shelve hanging over the window near the queen, it was cluttered with bottles, mirrors, and books, in that instant it was all gone and its contents destroyed, without missing a beat he then sent a second Laser Criss Cross attack at the monster. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and he slumped forward. The queen was behind him, holding the hilt of a dagger in the air. She grinned at how easy it had been to sneak up on the blue monkey and knock him out with the rock hard hilt, she turned the dagger around and prepared to land a finishing blow when she found it flying out of her hands by Magno-Bolt Beam Splitter, fired by an angry Sprx who had been charging up the attack for his own strike against the monster. The dagger flew backwards and landed blade first into the mirror of the vanity table.

The queen screamed in horror, her body beginning to form cracks around her, each of them filled with light as the cracks began to grow larger until all at once, the queen shattered. Shards of glass from the vanity and from the queen flying everywhere, Sprx dove to the ground, Antauri phased his body, and the monster took multiple stabs from the glass.

The monster let out a scream of pain and horror and forgot about his battle completely. He turned and ran towards his fallen queen, hoping to find some part of her still together, still living, but there was nothing. He screamed again and fell to the ground and laid there, unmoving, where his beloved had stood just moments before.

Sprx tore his gaze from the sight and took a step towards Gibson before feeling something rumble beneath his feet. In shock he looked at Antauri who was already running to the blue monkey. _The tower's falling apart!_Taking one last look at the beast on the floor he ran and helped Antauri with Gibson who was waking up in a daze. They quickly ran towards the entrance when part of the ceiling collapsed, closing off the entrance.

Looking around in panic Sprx's gaze settled onto Antauri. "Can you phase us out of here?"

Antauri shook his head. "No, there's too many of us and even if I could, their is too much falling debris to go straight through and too much stone to go through the ceiling or floor."

Sprx heard a noise and looked up as the beam above them began to collapse. He shut his eyes tightly and prepared to feel the wood and rock fall upon him, instead he heard the familiar whirl of saws and a large electric blast. He heard the beam fall in pieces along with some rocks a few feet away. Opening his eyes he looked up at a grinning Otto and behind him was Chiro who was making sure the opening stayed secure.

Sprx and Antauri quickly raced towards the entrance and activating the jet packs they exited the tower. Otto and Chiro left next and they quickly flew to the ground. By this time Gibson's mind was cleared enough that he could stand up on his own.

Sprx gave a sigh of relief before looking at a crypt and instantly raced towards the one where Nova lay. The rest of the team got back to opening the others, surprisingly, the stone wasn't as hard to break as it had been before, and it crumbled from their attacks easily. In less then a minute Sprx had made his previous hole wide enough to reach in and pull Nova out. Gently he laid her on the ground and shook her arm trying to wake her up. Her breathing was even but light, looking at the others he saw that the girls they had gotten out already where in the same state. Gibson worked on trying to figure out what was wrong while the others opened the other crypts. Sprx picked Nova back up and carried her over to Gibson who was looking closely at two girls, Allegra Rose, and a remarkably similar younger looking girl who could only be her sister, Tessa Rose.

"What's wrong with them? We broke the spell! The witch is dead, the beast must have died, even the crypts are just normal stones, why won't they wake up?" Sprx's voice shook as he looked at Nova.

Gibson sighed. "I don't know Sprx, it makes no sense to me either."

"The fairy tale book doesn't even tell us how to wake them! And the books that could have helped us we-" his voice broke off and he looked at the ground.

"The books that could have helped us we destroyed I know. Sprx sit down and take a breath, panicking isn't going to help right now. We all want to wake them up, and we will, we just need to figure out what's wrong."

Sprx sat down, or rather, he let his legs collapse underneath him, he wouldn't let loose his hold on Nova however. "So they are alright other then the fact that they won't, you know, wake up?"

"Yes, their breathing is even, if only a little light, but sleeping can be the cause of that for anyone, their pulse seems fine, theirs no injuries on them, Tessa has a few scratch marks on her arm but those match the claws of the monster, it was probably where he grabbed her, other then that however, their fine."

Sprx didn't say anything; he just looked at Nova and sat still. Gibson sighed and stood up to go check on some of the other girls just to make sure any injuries that they had when they were taken weren't serious. Sprx looked up briefly a few moments later and noticed he was alone, sighing he looked at Nova again. "I'm sorry…I did my best. Please wake up." His voice cracked and he began to tremble. "Nova you can't stay like this! None of you girls can, please, wake up…" Sighing at the lack of movement he leaned down and kissed her gently. "I love you."

He sighed and hung his head. What did it matter that he admitted it now? It was too late. Even Gibson didn't know how to wake them! They would probably never wake up now, if he had just dodged or pushed Nova out of the way of that tree the monster would have never taken her. He'd have never-.

Sprx's head jerked up slightly and he looked at Nova. He could have sworn that she moved, that she muttered something, she looked still, he must have imagined it, but, no she was moving alright. He let out a small cry of amazement. "Guys! Nova's waking up!" He nudged her shoulder gently. "Nova? Come on, wake up!" He grinned as he saw her groan in reply.

"You kissed me." She muttered. Sprx tensed up as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I mean I was upset and you weren't," Sprx stuttered nervously.

Nova snorted. "I didn't say I was mad…idiot." She muttered, still keeping her grin. Sprx smiled and relaxed. She was back to her regular self, or maybe not, she didn't hit him like she would have for kissing her.

Sprx stood and set Nova on her feet and turned when they heard a loud shriek. Otto tackled Nova and hugged her hard. "You're awake! It's a miracle!"

Nova grinned and hugged him back. "Maybe, maybe not." She looked over at Sprx before returning her gaze to Otto. "What happened to the monster? And is that all that's left of the tower?" The rest of the team had by this time reached the Sprx and Nova and were watching happily.

"Yeah! There was this queen and everything! I didn't get to see her though, and Antauri and Gibson won't tell me what she looked like." Otto's voice got a whiny sound to it before it reverted back to its cheerful tone. "Oh and we found the other girls! All of them!"

"And their waking up." Gibson said, everyone looked over at him, while Otto had been whining about him and Antauri not telling Otto about the queen, he had walked over to one of the girls nearby and checked her status. He was too surprised to see the girl looking around with a groggy look on her face. He looked over at Sprx whose total attention was, unlike everyone else's who were all looking at the waking girl, completely on Nova. They didn't just wake up. He did something to wake her up, I know it. He looked back at the girl who was now wide awake.

"Where am I?" She asked fearfully.

"Your safe." Came a quiet voice from a few feet away. Allegra was awake now, and looking over at her sister lying next to her. "We all are now."

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Allegra wasn't one for over attention, but for once she let herself stay just a bit longer wrapped up in Layla's hug. When the rest of the girls were awake and able to walk they headed for the city, and when they entered it, they were immediately swept up by their families. Allegra and Tessa were first in line it seemed, and while Allegra was wrapped up in Layla's arms, Tessa was in Riah's, soon enough they switched, but it was after a long time. Finally feeling like she had been squished enough Allegra broke away and headed for the Hyperforce.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She said smiling. She looked over at Tessa who was now wrapped up in two hugs at once, and from the grin on her face, loving every second of it.

"Your welcome, we're just glad to see everyone home safe." Chiro said and he looked back at Nova, who was standing right next to Sprx happily. "We're sorry about what happened in the forest. We didn't know that the monster was waiting, but we should have been prepared."

Allegra grinned. "Don't worry about it, we're all okay now, and I knew you guys wouldn't leave here without saving us. I should have trusted you guys fully from the start, so I have something to apologize for too I guess. I'm sorry for that."

Otto smiled broadly. "You acted like your mom just then! She never gave up hope and she wasn't mad at us either! She knew we could do it."

Allegra looked surprised and then looked at her mom. "I guess I'm just growing up, maybe this whole experience wasn't all bad."

Nova silently agreed with her, when she had been asleep, she had heard something she thought she'd never hear.

She heard Sprx say that he loved her.

10101010101010101010101010 Chapter 10 1010101010101010101010101010101010101010

THE END!

Alright, I do know that this story, especially the ending was like the movie, especially the mirror bit, but that part of the story was…tough. Any issues with it, pm me please, don't put it in a review. And…as for the surprise…

For those of you who haven't read my profile, theirs going to be a sequel. This time focusing a lot more on Tessa, and will include a love interest for Allegra. So, here's the deal, I want some reviews, and if you want the sequel, just add in a yes or no. Okay? Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
